


Supreme Coordinates

by thousand_miles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: Olivia, Rafael and Noah spend their first Christmas together. Noah is nervous about his gift for Rafael and Rafael is nervous about his gift for Olivia.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	1. December 23rd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barson4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/gifts).



> Written for the Barson Secret Santa exchange. My prompt from Barson4ever was Barson/Noah something that can be set in the current series. Now I haven’t seen the current season so this is all me guessing and hoping this may work in the current series. I hope you’ll like it.  
> Thank you to theoofoof for organizing the fic exchange.

It was the afternoon the day before Christmas Eve. Rafael and Noah were busy working on the boy’s homework. Noah had just finished his last zoom class before Christmas break. They’d agreed that he would finish his homework before the Christmas holidays. At first Noah hadn’t wanted to but after Rafael explained to him that if he finished his homework now he wouldn’t have to do any during his break and they could do all kinds of fun stuff Noah was quickly convinced. Sitting next to Noah at the table, watching the boy hunched over his books, Rafael counted his blessings. If someone had told him a year ago he would be spending Christmas with the Bensons he would have called them a fool. It was maybe also strange to count his blessing considering the year it had been. The pandemic had thrown the world for a loop. He’d returned to New York just in time. Initially the plan was for him to be back on the road again within two weeks. That never happened. After returning he had immediately contacted Olivia. After all they’d agreed upon dinner when he was back. Returning to New York didn’t feel like home until he could be with Olivia again, Olivia and Noah. He smiled at the memory. He’d gone to Olivia’s apartment to pick her up for their dinner when Noah greeted him exuberantly throwing himself at him. Noah hadn’t wanted to let him go telling his mother it wasn’t fair that she got the spend time with his Uncle Rafa. They ended up having a family dinner at Olivia’s apartment. Noah hadn’t let him out of his sight. 

When the pandemic started he kept in daily contact with Olivia. The first sign that the schools might close she called him in a slight panic, unsure how to handle the situation. Work had a different dimension. Noah’s health history brought on an extra worry and now the schools closing, Olivia didn’t know how she was going to manage it all. Without really thinking it through, all he wanted was to be there for the both of them, he offered to help out. After a long conversation where he suggested it might be a good idea if he were to stay at her place, they agreed it was a good idea. The following day after a couple of runs back and forth between his and her place all the stuff he needed was now at Olivia’s apartment. 

He’d expected some bumps along the way, but there weren’t any. At times it appeared as if they’d been living together for years already. Noah had thought Rafael’s presence meant Rafael could play with him the entire day. After talking to Noah he knew that they could play after school was finished. He enjoyed taking care of Olivia and Noah. He had expected Olivia might struggle with his need to take care of her, but she hadn’t. In the evenings they spend time together talking about nothing and everything. One evening, a month into their new living arrangement, she’d been teasing him about watching the Great British Bake Off when he’d kissed her. Not only to get her to shut up, but because she looked so beautiful when she laughed and he’d longed to kiss her for years already. She’d kissed him back. After confessing their feelings they agreed to take things slowly after all the circumstances they were in were unusual. Neither wanted this to be a mere reaction to their living arrangements though both were certain it wasn’t. Plus there was Noah to think of. Noah had easily adjusted to his and Olivia’s relationship. That was months ago. His love for Olivia and Noah had only grown deeper. There was peace within him that he’d never felt before and one he was certain would never leave him as long as he was with Olivia and Noah. 

He was excited about Christmas. Almost as excited as Noah who at his age had started to question Santa Claus, but the closer they got to Christmas he didn’t dare to question it anymore. All presents were bought and wrapped and hidden in the house. Together with Olivia they’d picked Noah’s presents. A few times Olivia had had to stop him from getting the boy too much. He just wanted Noah to have an unforgettable Christmas. Olivia told him that would already be the case because he was there with them. Noah had helped him with a few presents for Olivia. One present, the most important one, had taken some time. It was one he wasn’t sure how she would react too. There were two parts, one for her and one for him. He would give her both. Maybe it was too much? Yet he needed her to know that she held his heart and he wasn’t going anywhere not until she told him too. It was his promise to her. 

Olivia returned home exhausted from yet another tense day at work. There were days where she didn’t know how she was to make it through the day. At times the situation felts so hopeless. People seemed to think that due to the lockdown there would be a decrease in their cases. The opposite was true. Yet getting to people was harder and was an every day fight. What got her through the day was knowing Noah was safe with Rafael and that she got to go home to them. She didn’t know how she would get through this time without Rafael. He was her rock. He took care of her and her son while still giving them space. She loved their closeness. After difficult days she even craved it. He would wrap her in his arms giving her the safety, comfort, warmth and love she craved. She’d suspected him to be tactile, but ever since they’d gotten together he always made sure to touch her. In passing he either touched her arm or her back, sitting on the couch together he pulled her against his side and in bed even asleep she often woke up to him being wrapped around her. She’d mentioned it to him at some point. He’d admitted, with a blush, that he just liked to be close to her.

She was looking forward to her days off. Fin was working so she could have her days off and they were going to switch New Years Eve and Fin would get his well deserved days off. Fin had offered to work those days too, but that didn’t seem fair. For now though, unless something big came up, she didn’t have to work and she was going to enjoy her time with her two men. 

“Momma.” Noah cheered as soon as he saw her. 

“Hi, sweet boy.” She greeted her son. “You’re looking busy.”

He nodded seriously, his curls falling in front of his face. “Uncle Rafa says I need to finish my homework before the holidays. Then we can play and bake all the time.” One day Noah had joined Rafael on the couch while he watched the Great British Bake Off. Now they both watched the show together and even started baking several of the show’s intricate creations. Their creations weren’t as impressive as the show’s but they tasted good and the two of them loved baking together. 

She smiled. “All the time, huh?” She loved Rafael and Noah’s ever growing relationship. Noah clearly adored the man and the feeling was mutual.

“Yes.” Looking up from his homework Noah had a question. “Can you help?”

“Of course. Don’t you want Rafa to help you?” Usually Rafael helped him with his homework. 

Noah shook his head. He leaned forward on his elbows as if he was going to share a secret with her. “I think you’re better than Uncle Rafa.”

“Ooh really pequeño?” Rafael had overheard Noah’s words as he made his way back to the kitchen table. Stopping behind Noah he started tickling him smiling at the boy’s giggles. 

“Momma. Help.” Noah managed to get out between giggles.

“Your Mami can’t help you, Noah.” Rafael pulled the chair away from the table and lifted the boy in his arms up and over his shoulder, tickling his sides. 

“Really?” She followed Rafael who gently put her son on the couch, making him bounce a bit with the impact. 

“Really.” Rafael turned around, looking at her, the challenge obvious in her eyes.

Leaning to her left, she looked past Rafael to Noah who was now on his knees bouncing up and down on the couch. “I beg to differ.” Moving quickly she grabbed Rafael’s wrist, gently twisted his arm backwards, making him turn towards the couch. Moving quickly she grabbed his other wrist to, holding both arms behind his back. “Time for revenge.” She murmured in his ear. She knew how ticklish he was. “Let the tickling begin.” She winked at Noah who immediately started tickling the older man. With Rafael squirming Olivia let go of his wrists and joined Noah, tickling him too. 

When Rafael fell onto the couch, he quickly pulled Olivia with him. Noah immediately jumped on them, laughing loudly. “I give up.” Rafael declared after a moment. Both Bensons immediately stopped tickling. 

“And.” Olivia added, an eyebrow raised looking at him. 

Leaning back he brought Olivia with him, bringing her into his side. With his other arm he pulled Noah against his side. “And Mami’s the best.” He looked at Noah. “Right?”

With a serious look on his face Noah nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” He snuggled against Rafael’s side, laying his head on the man’s chest. 

Turning to Olivia Rafael smiled at her, eyes crinkling. “Hi.” He finally greeted her. 

“Hi.” She kissed him softly, snuggling close against his chest. 

“It’s almost Christmas, momma.” Noah climbed up and over Rafael’s legs to his mother. 

“I know it is.” Olivia wrapped her arms around her son as he sat down on her lap. “I wonder if Santa’s going to bring us any gifts this year.” 

“I know he will.” Noah was convinced. 

“Come on,” Olivia said after a moment, “let’s finish your homework. Then I’m going to change my clothes and we can have dinner and start our Christmas holidays.”

TBC...


	2. December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah needs to work on his project for Rafael but can’t do so with Rafael there, after all it’s a surprise.

Sleepily Olivia tried to turn around which wasn’t easy with Rafael wrapped around her. She smiled at that. Rafael always seemed to want to wrap himself around her. Sometimes it felt like it was something he needed. He also liked it when she spooned him. He’d admitted softly one night that he liked to have her spoon him, telling her it made him feel safe and secure. It was a feeling only she was able to give him and one he longed for. The feeling was mutual. He gave her a sense of safety and security she hadn’t felt either. She also loved it that he gave that to her son too.  
With Rafael turning over onto his back she had no other choice but to move with him which ended up with her draped over his chest. Tipping her head up she kissed his rough chin.

“Cariño.” Rafael said lazily, far from awake yet.

“Morning love.” She murmured against his skin, kissing his shirt clad chest.

He ran his hand up and down her back then slid his hand underneath her shirt feeling the warmth of her soft skin under his fingers. “This is nice.” He whispered.

“It is.” She yawned. “I need some more sleep.” Closing her eyes she put her head on his chest.

“Sleep.” He kissed her forehead and with his arms wrapped around her he kept her close. 

The next time she woke up it was her son who jumped on the bed. He quickly cuddled up to her. “Morning, sweet boy.” She held up her arm for him to lay against her side. 

“Morning.” 

After a moment of silence Noah had something on his mind. Today he was going to finish his gift for Rafael. “Momma, do you think Uncle Rafa is going to like my gift?”

A couple of days ago Noah had approached her about wanting to make something special for Rafael for Christmas asking if she could help him. She’d been more than okay with that. Noah wanted to make Rafael a photo album. While picking out pictures seemingly out of nowhere he asked her if she thought Rafael would want to be his dad. It had been on her mind too, wondering if and when she would need to broach the subject with her son. She’d felt Noah needed to set the pace afraid that rushing him might hurt his relationship with Rafael. “I’m sure he’s going to love it.”

“You think he’s going to want to be my dad?”

Even though she hadn’t talked to Rafael about it she had no doubt that he would be overjoyed at the thought that Noah wanted him to be his dad. Just like her Rafael didn’t want to rush the boy, but had told her that he would be proud if Noah wanted to call him dad. “I think he’ll be very happy.”

“Really?”

“Really.” She confirmed hoping it would settle her son’s nerves.

“We’re gonna put everything together today, right?”

She had the pictures and album send to her office and they’d arrived yesterday. “Right.”

“But he can’t see it. It has to be a surprise.”

“I know.” She ruffled his curls. “We’ll just have to make sure Rafael stays away.”

“Stay away from what?” Rafael asked having heard the last bit of the sentence. Leaning against the doorway of the bedroom he watched Noah and Olivia curled up together on the bed. 

“Momma.” Noah looked at her for help with big eyes, afraid Rafael now knew about his surprise.

She smiled at him. “It’s okay.” She whispered. Looking at Rafael she saw the question in his soft green eyes. “Breakfast’s ready?”

“It is.” Closing the distance to the bed he lifted Noah up into his arms. “Let’s go mi niño. Breakfast time.” With a giggling Noah in his arms, Rafael winked at Olivia. “Don’t take too long, querida. We men are hungry.” 

Later that day, Noah was anxious to get started on his gift, yet felt he couldn’t. Not with his Uncle Rafa present. “Mom.” Noah joined his mother in the kitchen. “If I don’t start now Uncle Rafa’s present won’t be ready for Christmas.”

Drying her hands with the dishcloth she turned to her son. “Let’s get started then.”

Noah looked over his shoulder, apprehensive that Rafael could hear them. To make sure he whispered. “Uncle Rafa’s still here. I can’t make his surprise in my room. I need the table.” 

Olivia smiled at her son’s serious tone. “Okay. I’ll take care of it.” Walking past her son, running her hand over his hair, she went in search of Rafael. It wasn’t a long search, he was on the couch in the living room reading a book. “Hey.” Sitting down next to him she kissed him softly. 

Rafael hummed as she kissed him, liking how her lips lingered on his. “Hi.”

“You need to go to the bedroom.”

“The bedroom?” He wondered what was going on. “Will you be joining me?” He covered her hand on his thigh. 

Olivia laughed. “No, I won’t.” She glanced towards the kitchen. “Noah is working on a surprise for you for Christmas. He needs to finish it today and can’t finish it in his room. He needs the table. But he can’t work on it if you’re here. He wants it to be a real surprise.”

“He’s making something for me?” Rafael asked, touched that Noah wanted to make something for him. He squeezed her hand. 

“He loves you, Rafa.” 

“I love him too, Liv. I love him so much.” His eyes welled as his emotions were getting the best of him. He loved Olivia and Noah so deeply. Sometimes it scared him. He’d never loved anyone like that before. It was overwhelming at times.

She would never tire of hearing him say he loved her and her son. With her hand at the back of his head she guided him forwards till their foreheads touched. “I know you do. We love you too, my love.” She wanted nothing more than to kiss him and get lost in him. There wasn’t any time for that.

“Mom.” Noah yelled from the kitchen. “Is he gone?”

“Almost, sweetheart.” She answered, laughing at her son’s impatience. She looked at Rafael again. “Can you go stay in the bedroom till we’re finished?”

“Of course.” It was perfect actually. He needed to finish wrapping Olivia’s gift. He was still nervous about it. He pushed himself up off the couch. “Let me know when it’s safe to come out again.”

“We will. Thanks.” She watched him walk away. When she heard the door close she called out to her son who immediately went to his bedroom and grabbed all he needed to start on his project. 

It had taken Noah and Olivia the rest of the afternoon to finish the surprise. Noah had been very focused and had a clear idea of how he wanted it to look. It had turned into a combination of a photo album and a scrapbook. Not only did it hold photos of Noah and Rafael, it also had pictures of what he hoped he could do with Rafael in the future and his own drawings. When it was finished Olivia had wrapped it in Christmas wrapping paper and put a big bow on it. Noah had written Rafael’s name on it. 

It was late in the evening. Noah had gone to bed a couple of hours ago excited and nervous. Olivia had only gone to bed a moment ago, Rafael telling her he would get the presents under the tree. Standing in the living room Rafael watched the lights on the Christmas tree. This was home for him. Olivia and Noah were home. He hoped Olivia would see his gift for her as a promise of exactly that. He was about to go get the presents when he heard a sound. Looking up he saw Noah shuffling towards him, rubbing his eyes and holding Eddie held firmly in his hand. 

“Pequeño, what are you doing out of bed?” He crouched down, pulling the boy in his arms when Noah reached for him. 

“Is Santa here yet?” He mumbled, laying his head on Rafael’s shoulder. 

“Not yet and we wouldn’t want to risk seeing him, would we?” He ran his hand up and down Noah’s small back. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?” 

“Kay.” Noah wrapped both arms around fully expecting Rafael to lift him which he did.

In Noah’s bedroom Rafael put Noah to bed, pulling the covers over him. “Dulces sueños mi Noah.”

“Night, Uncle Rafa.” 

He sat with Noah for a moment, running his hand thought his curls, till he fell asleep. “Love you, Noah.” Leaning forward he kissed him on the forehead. Walking towards the door he saw Olivia waiting for him, holding her hand out for him to take. 

“Everything okay?” Olivia asked after leaving the door to Noah’s bedroom slightly ajar.

“Yes. He was just wondering if Santa had brought the presents already and he hadn’t.” He pulled her close kissing her temple. “Go.” He whispered, guiding her to the bedroom. “I’m going to put the presents under tree and then I’ll join you.”

TBC...


	3. December 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to unwrap the presents. Will Noah like his gifts? Will Rafael like Noah’s gift? Will Olivia like Rafael’s gift?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I went full on fluff. I felt with Christmas that was okay.

Neither of them had expected they could sleep in on Christmas Day. Noah would be far too excited. When he woke Rafael, running into the bedroom jumping on their bed calling out for them full of excitement, Rafael knew it was still too early.   
“Noah, pequeño, it’s too early.” Rafael groaned as Noah bounced onto the bed. Reluctantly he disentangled himself from Olivia.

“It’s time for presents.” He squeezed himself between the two adults. On his knees he looked at them both. His mother was still curled up and seemed asleep. Luckily Rafael wasn’t. “Uncle Rafa.” He moved till he could lean over him, looking down at the man whose eyes were shut. 

“Niño.” Rafael yawned. “Come here.” Lifting his arm he hoped Noah would curl up against him. Maybe they would be able to get some more sleep.

“But we have presents.”

“I know.” He glanced over at Olivia, surprised she was still asleep. It showed how tired she was. “Your mom has been working hard. She deserved to sleep in. That can be our first present.” He saw Noah thinking about it, smiling when the boy nodded his curls bouncing slightly. Noah curled up against Rafael, put his head on the man’s chest and closed his eyes. The boy quickly fell asleep with Rafael following him a moment later.

Stretching and yawning Olivia turned over onto her back. Patting the spot beside her she found it empty and cold. She was surprised her son hadn’t woken them up at the break of dawn. Sitting up she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Quickly getting up, she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

“Momma.” Noah ran up to her as soon as he saw her. Grabbing her hand he dragged her to the living room couch. “Time for presents.” 

“Morning, sweetheart.” She smiled at his enthusiasm. “Let me get a cup of coffee and say hi to Rafa.” 

“Okay, but hurry.” He urged her. 

Laughing she made her way over to Rafael who already had a cup of coffee ready for her. “Morning my love. Missed you.” She whispered against his lips after kissing him good morning. 

He wrapped her in his arms, swaying her softly. “Morning, mi vida.” He whispered. “We wanted to let you sleep in. I know how tired you’ve been.”

“Thank you.” She ran her hand over his back down to his lower back. He was wearing sweats, shirt and vest. She was in a similar attire. “How early was he up?”

Rafael smirked. “Too early. We came to an agreement. However,” he whispered in her ear, “if we keep him waiting any longer, then I think he might burst.” Handing her her mug he took hold of her other hand. He kissed her again and then they joined Noah in the living room. The boy was sitting on his knees near the Christmas tree the presents within arm’s reach. 

With Noah in charge of handing out the gifts, all three started to unwrap their gifts one after another. Noah was thrilled with his Lego Star Wars set. He was even more excited when he opened the present that held Grogu. Rafael had introduced Noah to Star Wars who had quickly came to love the franchise as much as Rafael did. They hadn’t seen all the movies yet. They’d also only just started on The Mandalorian. Not surprisingly Grogu had quickly become their favorite. Olivia knew Rafael was just as happy that they now had Grogu. They’d also given Noah suspenders, new pajamas Star Wars themed, and new books. 

Olivia had a new pair of pajamas too, also Star Wars. A new scarf, new book and a new picture frame for on her desk with a photo of Noah and Rafael. There was also a new bag. And a luxurious bath gift set with several bath salt tubes, scented tea lights and bath gels. She was looking forward to using them. Maybe even, when Noah was at a sleepover, she and Rafael could enjoy the gift together. 

There were Star Wars pajamas for Rafael too as well as a new set of suspenders. He’d also gotten a new dark green sweater that Olivia had chosen for him. She loved the color on him, it would bring out his eyes, and she imagined how nice the softness of it would feel beneath her hands. Just like Olivia Rafael had also gotten a picture frame with a photo, yet his was a photo of Noah and Olivia. Noah had picked out a Star Wars lego set for Rafael too. The final gift was a new watch from Olivia. 

Now there were three more gifts under the Christmas tree, one for each of them. “Go grab the one with your name on it, Noah.” Rafael urged him on when he looked at him with a question look. Carefully Noah opened the gift. As soon as he saw what it was he jumped up and cheered loudly. It was a set of light sabers. “Lightsabers!” Running up to his mother he hugged her tightly. He then threw himself at Rafael, wrapping his arms tightly around the man’s neck. “This is the best.” He said against Rafael’s neck. 

Rafael hugged Noah just as tight. Noah’s pure joy left him feeling emotional. All he wanted was for Noah to have a great Christmas. They’d succeeded in that. He glanced over at Olivia who had her hand over her heart as she looked at them. Love you she mouthed.

“Noah, you want to give Rafa your gift?” Olivia asked.

Nodding, Noah slid off of Rafael’s lap. Picking up the present he turned and looked at his mother nervously. 

“I promise it’ll be okay, sweetheart.” Reaching out for him, Noah easily went to her and let her lift him onto her lap. With a little encouragement Noah handed Rafael his gift. 

“I made this.” Noah kept his eyes on his hands. “I hope you say yes.” His little voice trembling near the end. 

Rafael glanced over at Olivia for any hint of what would make Noah so nervous. He also had no idea what the question was. Unwrapping it carefully he swallowed thickly as soon as he saw the cover of the book. On it was his name, clearly written by Noah in bright colors with glitter. He smiled softly at the photo of him and Noah on the cover. Noah on the swings big smile on his face, Rafael standing behind him pushing him and equal big smile on his face. As he browsed through the book tears welled up in his eyes. Each page got to him, every picture, every drawing, everything made him more emotional. The last page is what made the tears run down his face. It was the question which Noah hoped the answer would be yes. Will you be my dad was what it said. He looked over at Noah the boy’s eyes full of question. “Come here.” He murmured roughly. His emotions were getting the best of him. He saw Olivia had tears in her eyes too. Hesitantly Noah moved from his mother’s lap to Rafael’s. He cupped Noah’s cheeks in his hands, making him look at him. With his blue eyes focused on him Rafael answered. “I’d love to be your dad, mijo.” His voice cracking as he said it. He hugged Noah feeling his sigh of relief at his answer. “I love you.” He whispered into Noah’s curls.

After a moment where all three needed some time to recover from the emotional moment it was time for the final gift. Rafael knew it wouldn’t be too long before he got emotional again. “Go give your mom the last gift.” With a bit of a nudge Noah got up, picked up the small box and handed it to his mother. He quickly climbed back up on Rafael’s lap. 

Looking at Rafael Olivia could see he was apprehensive. Unwrapping the gift she now held a square black box in her hands. She looked at him again for a clue yet seeing none. Opening she let out a soft gasp. Inside were two silver rings, his and hers. The design of the ring was simple yet elegant, a soft matte finish balanced with two polished beveled edges.

“They’re beautiful.” She whispered looking at him with watery eyes.

“It’s a promise.” Rafael started holding his hand out for her to take, relieved when she did so immediately. “A promise that I’m never going to leave, not unless you tell me too.” He knew of her history of people leaving her. He knew it was something she still feared despite his reassurances and trust she had in him. “I love you Olivia. You and Noah are my world. You gave me a love I never imagined I could ever have or was worthy of. And the love I feel for you both, it runs deeply within me, it’s a part of me. At first it scared me because it felt so big and I feared it was too good to be true. Good things rarely happened to me and when they did I would question if I deserved them. But I don’t question us and I don’t question if I deserve it. Your love is all that matters to me. I’ll show you every day that I’m worthy of your love, of Noah’s love.” His emotions no longer in check, tears slid down his cheeks again. 

Olivia scooted closer till their bodies touched. With a slight pull on his hand she pulled him closer. Touching her forehead against his she closed her eyes, tears also sliding down her cheeks. “You are worthy.” She whispered. “I love you so much, Rafa. I’m never going to let you go.” 

He smiled through his tears. “Look inside.” He had the rings engraved.

Picking up the rings she looked for a card inside the box. Finding none she looked at the rings again, spotting the engraving. 40°42′51.2″N was engraved in one ring, 74°0′5.5″W in the other. Coordinates. She looked at him. 

“It’s the coordinates of where we first me.”

“The court house.” 

“The day that changed my life.” 

“You made quite the impression.” She giggled at the memory. After wiping her own tears away she wiped his away. 

“Got your attention though.” He still felt ashamed of what he’d said. 

“Yes you did.” Leaning in, aware of Noah presence, she kissed him softly, longingly. “Thank you.” Sliding the ring on her finger she gave him his and he did the same. 

“Thank you, Liv, for everything.” Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her against his side. Christmas with the Bensons was as good as he hoped it would be, even better. 

After watching his mother and father Noah finally chimed in. “Love you daddy.” Giving his father a big kiss on his cheek.

Swallowing thickly, not wanting to cry yet again, he held Noah close. “Love you too.”

“Best Christmas ever.” Noah whispered, tucking his head under Rafael’s chin, leaning fully against the man’s chest, knowing he was safe with his father. 

The End


End file.
